Regulus Knew Better
by Shadowed Ember
Summary: Regulus reflects on his brother, Sirius. Oneshot.


I don't own anything Harry Potter-related but my ideas and my copies of the books.

* * *

Everyone always wondered why.

Why had Sirius Black, onetime golden boy of the Black hierarchy, gone bad?

Some said that his mother had never disciplined Sirius enough.

Some said he had been spending too much time with Andromeda and not enough with Bellatrix.

Some said that James Potter had corrupted him on the Hogwarts Express.

Regulus knew better.

Sirius had _always _hated what he was forced to be. But he played the part so well that no one but Regulus ever knew or suspected the truth. And if Sirius hadn't made a mistake when he was nine, not even Regulus would have known.

* * *

It was after a party their parents were giving. It was late and Orion had suggested that the boys go to bed. Sirius had gone immediately, but little Regulus had fallen asleep on Uncle Alphard's lap and had to be wakened. Then he stopped in the hallway and had Kreacher get him a large piece of cake. So it was a while before he got upstairs. 

He heard Sirius muttering something and a loud thumping noise from within. Regulus pushed open the door a crack and said, "Sirius?" The noises stopped immediately and he something that sounded like Sirius flopping down on his bed, trying not to let his little brother hear it.

Sure enough, when Regulus opened the door the rest of the way, Sirius was casually lounging on his bed, looking bored. But Regulus was suspicious.

"What were you saying a minute ago?" he asked.

"What? I wasn't saying anything," Sirius said unconvincingly.

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Were."

"Wasn't."

This went on for a while, with Regulus making some threats to tell Mother about things like stealing food, and, eventually, about how Sirius had "borrowed" Father's wand to try hexing Kreacher's nose.

At this point, Sirius gave in. "Fine," he mumbled. "I was ranting about how the whole lot of them are bloody fools."

Regulus was confused. "What do you mean? Who? Why are they fools?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I mean that all the purebloods who think that Muggleborns should be killed are completely idiotic and deranged," he told Regulus, speaking slowly and enunciating every syllable clearly.

"Why?" asked Regulus.

"For one thing, Muggleborns are people, too. And purebloods disown anybody who shows any sense. Andy's close to being disowned. Haven't you heard? One of her friends at school is Ted Tonks."

"I've never met him."

"Of course you haven't. He's Muggleborn. Everyone in the family knows it. Didn't you see how Bellatrix and Narcissa wouldn't look at Andy tonight? The only reason that they haven't gotten rid of her yet is that they're hoping it's just a phase and she will 'outgrow this foolishness.'"

Only a few words of this registered with Regulus. "You mean Andromeda is friends with a Mudblood?"

Sirius hit him. "_Don't call them Mudbloods!_" he whisper-shouted.

"How come I can't? Mother and Father do it all the time," Regulus said indignantly.

"It's not right. But another reason that I hate the purebloods is that they all interbreed. There's already talk of betrothing Narcissa to Lucius Malfoy, and he's our second cousin. Bellatrix is going to marry Rodolphus Lestrange as soon as she graduates, and he's our third cousin. Pretty soon purebloods are going to _have _to marry Muggleborns. They'll be the only ones left." Sirius laughed sarcastically, and then thought of something. "Regulus, if you tell anybody what I've said in here, I'll – I don't know _what _I'll do, but you won't like it."

"I promise, Sirius," Regulus told his big brother.

Sirius still looked worried. "It's not enough. I know! Swear on your magic."

Regulus stared at Sirius. If he swore on his magic, that meant he would lose it if he ever told anyone.

"Swear it, Reggie, please," Sirius said quietly. Regulus swore it.

* * *

And then Sirius started school. Regulus would always remember what his mother said – or rather, screamed – when she found out that Sirius was a Gryffindor. It was along the lines of "Filthy Gryffindor! A stain on the House of Black! Blood traitor! Toujours pur! Next he'll be marrying a Mudblood!" And finally, so quietly Regulus could barely hear it, "He is no son of mine." 

Regulus's mother never acknowledged Sirius as her child again. She introduced Regulus as the Heir of the House of Black and her only son. No one ever heard her say Sirius's name unless she was screeching it up the stairs at him to come down and be punished.

Eventually, Regulus found out that, in their will, his parents had said that unless Regulus had a child, Sirius would inherit the Black fortune. It was probably Orion's doing, because he was more easygoing and less livid at Sirius.

Finally Regulus became old enough to go to Hogwarts. He never told anyone, but the Sorting Hat considered putting him in Gryffindor. It said he was remarkably brave and loyal, and that he would do well to follow his brother's footsteps. He said no. He said that the shock would probably kill his mother and that he needed to be in Slytherin. The Sorting Hat told him that while he did have great amounts of ambition, he would do better in Gryffindor. He said no. The Sorting Hat suggested Ravenclaw. Regulus insisted on Slytherin. The Hat gave up.

As Regulus was heading towards the Slytherin table, he looked at Bellatrix. She was triumphant. Then he looked at Sirius. Disappointment was on his face. Somehow, the disappointment hurt him more than the happiness in Bella's look.

From that moment on, Sirius ceased to be close to his brother. He and his friends, the Marauders, chose Regulus as their second-favorite target of pranking, right after Severus Snape and right before Bellatrix Black. Sirius foiled all attempts of Regulus's to speak to him, and started treating him with open disdain. That, more than anything, was what drove him to join the Death Eaters. He knew it was a mistake, but he was in too far. He had promised Bella.

But within him, he was always the brother of Sirius Black, even after Sirius was disowned. He kept track of Sirius. He even figured out that the Marauders were Animagus, except for Remus Lupin. He never stopped loving his lost brother.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story! Please R/R! 

Eleka Nahmen


End file.
